Most electronic products have a display. A film material is usually attached to the displays to protect the display from screen bumps, scratches or dust. The display can be viewed through the film material. Traditionally the film material is manually positioned. But, repeated contact with the film material in the process of positioning the film material, allows the film material to be contaminated or scratched, and thus affecting the appearance quality of the display.